


some poems

by Celstese



Category: Original Work
Genre: Circles - Freeform, Gen, Poems, bob the apple tree, my crap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celstese/pseuds/Celstese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>that's all they are .they are poems</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the sharp black shape

I can see five rigid black shapes  
I can touch them but my blood would gush from the cut   
If i sat on one my butt would gush out blood from the cut   
Three of them would make a good dinner table   
The fifth looks like a seesaw   
I could kill someone over them.  
I will not do that .  
I would not gain anything.


	2. bob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is what some thinks and observes about a apple tree named bob

Bob grows apples  
Moss grows on bob  
Bob is light brown with slight variations   
Bobs leaves are red or green  
It depends on the season  
I have never climbed bob  
Bob is magnificent   
Bob has been there my whole life(at least it feels like that.it is not like bob was there when i was born )  
Bobs branches has broke in the past  
Bugs climb bob  
Apples fall off   
Bob has no pink leaves   
Bob is asymmetrical   
I have fallen in love with bob


	3. circles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one of the shortish things i have written

I’m rolling rolling around in circles  
Why am I doing that  
I need to stop  
I stopped


	4. cabbages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im not sure if this is a poem or not .

I am a red cabbage and my best friend is a green cabbage .  
everyone we know are cabbages.  
I've never met anyone who wasn't one.


	5. mushrooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where it starts with mushrooms

i walk next to mushrooms

i am going to sit on that mushroom in front of me

i am going to do it

i'm going to sit on a red mushroom

i am now sitting on it

it feels weird

what am i supposed to do now?


End file.
